5 Oro's
by Magasta
Summary: Hakuoro returns after his slumber only to be separated into five beings this time. Can he be able to return himself back to normal or will he forever live 5 different lives?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

TIT

"Don't bother them." The guard spoke. He was a burly man with scars he wore as a mask and a sword the size of two men, "I heard their leader abandoned them!" he started laughing.

The two women stood there, glaring which frightened everyone but their accuser. The massive guard placed his sword in a fighting position and stopped laughing, "Alright now. Let's kill them! Go!"

No one moved.

"Go! What are you guys waiting for?! Kill them!"

He turned his head and found no one. They all left him. Touka grabbed him by the collar and viciously hits her head against his. He never felt his brain move because of impact before and jolted to the floor where he lied unconscious.

"I'm sorry master. I know you told me to serve the weak but this one deserved it."

Karura smiled, "I didn't know you had that in you." She gently touched her fluffy tail.

Touka felt a chill run up her spine and her face flushed red, "Geez, you always tease me!"

Karura released her tail only to two-hand down the jug of sake she had with her. Touka glanced worriedly at Karura. She knew perfectly well how manipulative she can be when drunk.

"Sometimes. I wish he's still with us." Karura whispered. Touka hid her face beneath the shadow of her hair and nodded solemnly. It was then that they heard a voice that would surprise them both with overwhelming joy.

"Touka. Karura. I'm home.

TIT

On top of a mountain near a rock that extended outwards Oboro knelt to place a golden bell down. The slight ring it made pulled his heart strings but he's already dried of tears. He held a two year old baby in his arms and stared outward at the coming sunset. Two men suited in armor climbed the mountain to meet him.

"So you're really leaving aren't you?" Benawi spoke. He didn't look a bit out breath after climbing that mountain. Kurou on the other hand…

Benawi glanced to his side to see his second in command catching his breath, "You need to catch up on your training."

"How am I supposed to do that now that my partner is off to see the world?" He grinned sadly at Oboro who returned the gesture.

"Sorry. I know I promised my brother to watch over his kingdom but there's something I need to find out first."

Both Benawi and Kurou shot a look at Oboro's grinning face.

"Well, when my sister was still alive. I found out an odd trick about her baby. She wouldn't stop crying until I gave her back to her mother if she was close by. When Yazuha passed the poor girl wouldn't give me a second to mourn." He laughed softly, "But now…" he brought the baby in front of them, "Look."

The girl didn't make a single noise.

"She must be close to her mother so much that she's calm near her grave. Isn't that more the reason to stay?" Benawi pointed out.

Oboro nods, "That's what I thought at first…" he never smiled this much for a very long time. He then pointed at the end of the cliff and Benawi and Kurou didn't notice it at first until Oboro clearly pointed at a specific area. At the very tip of the cliff, a pair of hands was holding unto it.

Benawi's eyes shot in surprise and Kurou grinned wildly, "Emperor!" they both said at the same time.

"I knew you wouldn't miss Yazuha's funeral for the world brother!"

Dori and Gura were seen running up the hill to stop Oboro but Oboro waved his hand, "I'm resigning as leader of Tusukuru because the real emperor has returned!"

TIT

In the calm fields near the village that all started this Aruru and Kamyu sit with Mukkuru under the shade of an apple tree.

"Aruru. The trick you told me to do worked and I got away." Kamyu smiled gleefully.

Aruru nods as if expecting it, "Minimize punishment, maximize fun."

"Yea!" Kamyu agreed.

Kamyu began looking uncomfortable for a moment. She fidgeted with her fingers and then cracked under pressure, "My older sister is going to kill me and the old man is going to talk my ear off!" she started streaming down tears.

"Oi…" Aruru patted her head while she tried to calm down. She then sensed something and stood up. Kamyu was taken aback, she never saw Aruru act this way before.

Aruru jumped on top of Mukkuru who seemed ready to run a mile after seemingly looking tired just a second ago.

"My father…" Aruru stared in a distance to a figure that was waving his hand. Tears began streaming down her own eyes as she shot a look over to Kamyu, "Get on. Father's over there!"

TIT

"Don't fall now Kuya…you don't want to get another boo-boo, right?" Sakuya smiled while sitting beneath the glaring sun. Kuya walked over to the plants and bugs with deep curiosity.

"Flower." She pointed to a flower.

Sakura smiled, "Yep. That's a flower."

Kuya knelt until she was on the floor laying on her belly, "Lady…bug." She pointed at a small, cute looking bug that is probably now terrified for its life.

Sakuya walked quickly over to Kuya and supported her up, "Don't go messing your clothes. We don't have Eruru to clean up after our mess."

She dusted off Kuya and was about to retreat back to her original spot until Kuya started dusting off herself, "I don't need you to keep watching over me Sakuya." Kuya spoke.

She rolled her eyes but Sakuya quickly embraced her. Tears started running down her eyes when Kuya forcefully pushed her off.

"Sakuya!? Are you mental! I told you not to that in front of others, they'll get the wrong idea."

"I'm just glad you're finally speaking in full sentences!"

"Full sentences?" Kuya looked confused, "Damn it woman I demand an explanation right this second!"

"I can provide an explanation." Hakuoro walked up and Sakuya couldn't believe her eyes. Not only was Kuya back to normal but Hakuoro just appeared from thin air.

Sakuya felt her knees give out and her vision vanish and the last thing she saw was Kuya worriedly looking back and forth from her to Hakuoro.

TIT

It didn't take long for everyone to spread the news that Hakuoro is back and that a meeting place inside the castle should be taken immediately. Of course, everyone showed up but no one predicted it to be like this.

Oboro slammed his head on the wooden table defeated while the rest just looked at a loss.

"It is only necessary that we go through everything that happened. Every. Single. Detail." Hakuoro stated before he glanced at the others.

"We should make sure everyone's emotional mind is at a stable state before anything else." Hakuoro protested.

Hakuoro had a grim look on his face, "How does any of that matter? I reviewed the state of this castle and found out that not only are we not in the position to fight back but we can barely keep them away from us!"

Hakuoro didn't have anything to add but seriously considered everything.

Oboro lifted his head slightly and placed his hand in the air to speak, "Here's a better crisis we should address…"

All the Hakuoro's turned their head to Oboro.

"WHY ARE THERE FOUR OF YOU!"

"Oboro." Benawi discreetly gave Oboro a bad look, "It's been a long time since the emperor...eh…emperor's came back from sleep. We should let them be for a moment."

He stood up, "Everyone. Let's go."

"No wait!" One of the Hakuoro's stood up and tried to stop them but everyone felt too weirded out by the situation to stay. Only Aruru was willing to cooperate but Eruru forced her to follow.

As they left the Hakuoro's to their own devices Benawi noticed that one of the Hakuoro's followed with them. He looked at him with a concerned expression, "Please. Your highness, everyone is at disarray and it would be extremely helpful if you just stay in the room until we sort this out."

"Benawi." Hakuoro shook his head, "I am certain that I will be most helpful at this meeting your proposed."

"Your high-" Benawi tried to protest but Hakuoro raised his hand.

"Isn't it only fair and necessary that the countries Oro is allowed to participate in a meeting considering his own future? I understand that this situation is unique but all the Oro's in that room shares the same goal as one Oro. It is only the nature of how we do it that's different."

"You seem to know a lot about this." Kurou stared, a little conspicuous.

"Simple deductive reasoning that's all, otherwise, I'm as clueless as the next man."

"Forgive me for saying." Benawi still remained unfazed, "How will you be useful than?"

Hakuoro returned the sentiment, looking equally unfazed, "I think I have an idea as to who would know more about this than all of us combined." He turned his head to Urutori, "Care to explain?"

Urutori turned her head with delightful surprise but she wasn't fooling anyone. It was clear as day that she knew more than she's spilling. Touka seized the back of her hands, "I'm sorry Urutori but if you're holding back on us…"

"Careful…" Urutori squeezed out. Touka released her but stood dangerously close making Urutori a little nervous. She looked over to Hakuoro and sighed, "Are you going to make me sin again…?"

"It will be tremendously helpful." Hakuoro confirmed.

"Then…I will tell you." She leaned against the wall peacefully and drifted in nostalgia, "As you know Hakuoro isn't an ordinary man."

"In more ways than one." Karura winked causing everyone but her and the men to blush wildly.

Urutori cleared her throat, "As I was saying…Hakuoro isn't an ordinary man. You saw his true form at that cave two years ago and at the end you saw him forcefully mix together two beings that aren't meant to be. It is like the Yin and Yang, they both resembled each other but it is impossible to mix and by doing so, by doing the impossible, you have a case just like this one."

"There's one thing that's been bothering me though." Urutori placed her thin finger on the tip of her lips, "There's supposed to be five of you, what happened to the other one?"

At that moment a sudden shriek appeared behind them and it was Eruru trying to cover her mouth. Hakuoro stared at her suspiciously, "Now that you mentioned it. When Aruru brought me over to the castle, Eruru packed a rather large case to bring with us. I don't suppose he could be in one."

Eruru was brought to the center of attention and looked really nervous. She tried to play it off but even an idiot like Oboro can tell when she's lying.

"You're not a good liar Eruru." Hakuoro told her, "Where is the other Oro?"

Eruru carefully sighed and knew there's no use, "I guess I should tell you how I met the fifth Hakuoro, right? Well…it all started when I looked back and finally found Hakuoro returning home. I was overwhelmed, happy but I knew all too well that the truth was too good to be true. There's something you have to know about this separation."

She looked back at the door where the other Oro's were debating on what to eat.

"All of them. They are all Hakuoro…but….they have different personalities taken from the original. The Hakuoro in front of us is strategically intelligent. The man who likes to eat meat,"

In the room where all the Oro's reside, a voice could be heard, "We should eat meat. How else will we be able to build protein and get stronger?"

"He is Hakuoro's warrior spirit. And the other…"

"…"

"He is Hakuoro's calmness."

"B-but the plant Oro-sama. We're going to destroy the plants?!"

"He is Hakuoro's kindness."

"Thus you have the warrior, his calmness, his strategically intelligent self, his kindness and…"

Everyone leaned in to hear the missing Hakuoro. Eruru beamed at Hakuoro angrily and Hakuoro remembered how she'll be like this whenever he is with another woman, "and…then…there's Hakuoro's lust…"

Everyone in the room stayed silent until Karura gasped in shock, "You've been keeping the most important Hakuoro to yourself!?"

"It's not like that!" Eruru protested, "I just didn't want him going around and being perverted to everyone." She touched her chest, remembering the day he showed up and immediately grabbed her bosom with tears in her eyes.

Everyone looked at Hakuoro with disgust, "How could you?" Touka said, "She was so innocent?"

"Eh?!" Hakuoro stepped back. Even Benawi couldn't look in his eyes, "And here I thought I was under a respectable general…emperor hentai."

"It doesn't work that way!" Hakuoro yelled but everyone still doubted him.

And thus a new adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the evening when the birds stay still and the voices of the wind lay silent, Hakuoro's warrior personality stepped outside with a sword at his hand. Touka, who was sitting on a broken down log, took notice.

"Oro-sama! What are you doing out here so late?! You should be getting ready for bed!"

Hakuoro noticed her and walked to her seriously. Touka was still not used to the different personalities acting out on their own which made this Oro feel awkward in a sense that it didn't have the kind hearted nature the original Oro possessed. He felt threatening for a reason she did not know.

"O-Oro-sama?"

"Touka-chan. I cannot sleep when the fire that burnt in my heart stays wild. I have come with a request." His face darkened even with a mask on, "The other Oro's must find a different weapon but none but me has come to an understanding of how important this is. What if the kingdom gets attacked! Who would fight for an emperor that sits idly by?! No one! That is why I must ask you to lend me your skills so I could call it my own. Teach me the way of the blade…"

He struggled to his knees and bowed his head lowly. Touka froze, unable to comprehend what she just heard. "Oro-sama…" she turned her head to her blade which was promised to serve Hakuoro until he dies and the reflection stared back. Even if she didn't want Hakuoro to fight; how can she turn down a warrior and to add on to that, a warrior she fell in love for?

"I will gladly take your request!" she smiled brightly and Hakuoro slowly sat up. It took a lot of his pride to bend that low but to honor the pride that she bestowed on him. He'll never bend to any other again, "Touka, do not call me Oro-sama anymore. The oro's were given a new name and mine is Haku."

"Eh? Who gave you your names?"

"Princess Eruru." He admitted. He was aware that he was a somewhat father figure to her when he was whole, "I cannot call her my child anymore but I feel a strange urge to give her my life. So please Touka-chan, do not consider me as your lord, consider me as your equal or even less at least until I manage to equal your strength."

It was Touka who bowed this time, "I will gladly take you as my apprentice Haku-sama. It is an honor!"

They began to train throughout the whole night.

"Take this!" Touka yelled. She swung her blade at Haku who cleverly dodged and swung back. Normally, his attack would hit but he was inexperienced with the blade. He was however still strong, or even stronger at manipulating the fight. Touka grinned, "Rookie mistake." She swung her blade hard with the intention of hitting behind Haku's sword because he overextended his attack. The blade hit the ground sharply which she then slid he weapon up the spine of his sword until finally reaching his neck. She had to fight with everything she got simply because Haku was stronger than her before and the only advantage she had was the alienated weapon Haku held. That being said, she accidentally scratched the surface of his neck which made a line of blood ooze out.

Touka dropped her blade and tried to aid Haku but he was unfazed. Still in battle mode, Haku knocked Touka from her feet and faced his weapon to her head, "Never drop your weapon Touka."

Touka sat up, realizing there wasn't a kind bone in this Hakuoro and had her sword ready. They continued to practice for the whole night until morning.

* * *

Hakuoro's strategical personality was sitting on the throne which was a desk stacked with papers for him to sign. He found it a bore but understood the necessity of keeping the country running. Benawi sat beside him, signing the papers as well ever since Hakuoro insisted it would be faster this way because of how much ruling he missed.

"It seems the brigands want to take over the north village which we pledged to protect." Benawi explained. This Hakuoro's personality was given the name Oroha but was less welcoming then his other brothers. He sought no attention from anyone besides Benawi stating that Benawi was the only one who could help him. He was always cold and distrustful which made him one of Eruru's least liked personalities.

Oroha did feel a little hurt after acknowledging that which just made him less affectionate to anyone else. Benawi didn't particular enjoy his personality either but felt reassured that Oroha's main goal was nothing but to keep the nation safe and everyone together, despite what people think, Oroha is the only one working to maintain peace and protect the ones he loved even when he doesn't show it.

"Send a few troops." Oroha responded, signing papers robotically. Benawi was ready to complain until Oroha stopped him by continuing from what he said, "It won't protect the village but the major kingdom in the north will be outrage if we sent any supplies to the village without sending it to him first, putting a few troops should allow some villagers to escape and seek refuge in the main capital. Give them good food and lodge and campaign it so people would know we're good to all citizens of this nation. It would greatly increase morale and out us in a better place with the kingdom in the north."

Even talking in great lengths, Oroha didn't cease on his signing and was done. Benawi on the other hand was shocked that Oroha thought so deeply on a subject he just brought up in mere seconds. He quickly got it together and resumed the process of signing. Oroha grabbed half of his unfinished stack and helped him.

Kuya, the young ex-ruler of Amururineuruka, opened the door with force it surprised Oroha. She marched inside with a determined look on her face and pointed directly at him, "Oroha!" she yelled, "You told Haku to refuse me from joining his corpse! I demand an answer!"

Oroha remained unchanged and folded his hands in front of me, "It's simple really…" he said darkly and Kuya stepped back, "…Genji-"

Kuya felt a daunting air blow through her before Oroha finished saying the name that made her cower in her sleep. Oroha observed this and didn't continue. He simple went on to signing. Kuya's maid and best friend walked slowly to her master and was breathing deeply, showing that she was chasing after her with the attempts to stop her, "Oroha-sama…" she glared at the cold-hearted ruler, "You should try considering other people's feelings."

She dragged Kuya out with her and left Oroha and Benawi alone. Benawi looked concerned for a moment and turned his head to Oroha, "Why didn't you tell her that every nation knows of her disability and will take advantage of her if she showed in the battlefield. You saved her life…you should take credit for it."

"Benawi…I am an Oro. I am not a man; I am broken down to five pieces but even I have feelings. If she blames me what of it but if she blames herself because of her disabilities then what? I don't mind being a hated man if it means she doesn't hate herself."

Benawi stood up in protest, "Oroha-sama but no one will know of the kind heart you really have!"

Oroha smiled bitterly and shook his head, "Benawi, you know of my kind heart?"

"Yes…" Benawi replied, looking down at the cold hard floor.

"Then that is enough for me…" Oroha replied and stood up. The papers for today were finished signing, "I feel tired. I will rest in my chambers for now, if anything happens I want you to alert me as soon as possible. If you think it is a small matter than take care of it yourself." He put his hand on Benawi's shoulders, "I trust you…"

* * *

"I'm going to catch you!" Hakuoro said, chasing Aruru and Mukkuru down the halls. One was a sweet girl who was prancing happily as her father chased her and the other was a ferocious tiger that shook the ground with every leaped it jumped but both were giggling with laughter. This Hakuoro was Hakuoro's kindness and playfulness, it was the reason he changed his mind on letting Eruru and Aruru participate in battle and the reason he allowed Aruru to call him father. Eruru named him Oro which was the only name that he could take because Aruru kept calling him that.

Oro caught both of them and all three went crashing down until Aruru found herself laughing and on top of her father and Oro was sharing in her delight while laying on top of Mukuru who was letting out weird noises which seemed to be laughter and all three were having a swell time.

Oro sat up and looked at her daughter, "You look so beautiful. You would grow lovely like your sister and then I shall choose you a suitable husband."

Aruru looked confused, "Husband?" she stood up and glared at him, "Aruru is Otasan's wife."

Oro looked surprised but just laughed it off. He didn't have any kind of awkwardness in him and that only occurred to the original when two personalities are brought up to at the same time. In this case, he just naturally suited everyone and was well liked by everyone.

"Of course, of course…" he embraced his tiny daughter, "I will be your husband for as long as you want me to." He said jokingly. Aruru smiled and embraced her father back. It was until another one of Hakuoro's personalities stepped through a door that was behind them and along with him was Karura, an ex-princess of Nan-Tunku.

"That felt refreshing." She lay in front of this Hakuoro's chest, "Even better than last time actually. It was like messing with another beast."

Oro stood up, carrying Aruru with him, "And who is this?" he said with a gentle smile, "You must be the Oro that Eruru tied up. Karura, did you release him without permission?"

Karura smiled and winked, "Oh don't worry Oro…" she stepped in front of him and touched the small crevice that led to his chest seductively, "I'll take good care of him I promise…but if you want to play along with us I won't stop you." She winked.

Hakuoro stepped in front of her and grinned, "Sorry Karura, but this Oro isn't into that kind of stuff but don't worry." He picked her up in his arms, "Let him play with kids while we have our own fun."

Karura laughed and the lustful Oro carried her out of the room to do stuff with her that I won't type down because this is a rated T for teen's fan-fiction and I'm sorry for breaking the fourth wall but it had to be done.

After their latest session, Hakuoro stepped outside the room looking refreshed but was ready to start patrolling for his next victim. Karura, who was exhausted, looked at him from her bed and smiled dreamily, "Sorry I can't keep going…" she replied, breathing hard, "But I hope you visit me again tomorrow."

"You can count on it." Hakuoro replied, winking at her but before he could roam again Karura called out to him, "Before you go harassing people I'll give you a name because Eruru left you out when she gave out names. You will be called…" she paused to think of a name but decided on something to prove that he was her position so she chose something that resembled her name, "…Kuruha. Now go out my delightful love-friend and scout for your next victims."

Kuruha gave a perverted smile and nodded, "Of course my sweet thing…" and then disappeared into the night.

Oro was carrying Aruru in his arms and raced down the hall, following behind him was Mukkuru. Aruru didn't understand what was happening and Oro looked at her in great distress, "Karura let loose a horrible demon within the castle. We must alert one of the Oro's at once before it gets out of hand." He explained, "Unlike the other Oro's. I possessed the memories of my past self and if I guess correctly, the next victim would be…" he kicked open one of the Hakuoro's room where the calm, and peaceful Oro sat, sipping tea with Eruru.

"Hakuoro!" he yelled to his brother, the only Oro to receive the full name of the original man. He was a quiet man and didn't react to Oro's stress. Eruru stood up immediately and looked to help Oro settled down, "Oro-sama…what is the matter? Why are you such in a hurry?" she sat him next to Hakuoro. No one knows what part of Hakuoro was this man but he was the most well-liked in the community simply because he was a great listener and he would respond with right answers all the time.

Eruru stood up and went to go get tea but Oro stopped her. Aruru was already fast asleep in his arms and he cradled her tightly, "Karura did such a bad thing…bad Karura…bad!" Oro said, not used to calling out someone's ill-witted choices. Aruru tended to Oro and picked up Aruru to put her on a futon close to them.

"Please, Oro-sama, I know you don't like telling on people but you must for us to know what made you so worked up."

"Karura released the demon inside the cage…" Oro answered, "I asked her why but she refused me and went to do naughty things with him. I didn't want Aruru to see anything so I played with her until they were done…they kept going for five hours…"

"F-Five hours?! Going?! What we're they doing?!" Eruru was now in a frantic state, "This is bad…we must tell Oroha-sama. He'll know what to do! Or…or maybe Haku can beat some sense in him." But before they could do anything, the door was opened again and Kuruha appeared, smiling like a devil.

"Eruru, what a pleasant surprised…" he walked to her slowly but Oro stood up and tried to stand before him, "You will not have her!" he yelled. Kuruha merely chuckled and slapped the Oro away with one hand. He flew to the side and crumpled under the pressure.

Kuruha made his way closer and closer to Eruru, "You locked me away for a long time...even though I was dying to meet you." He laughed, "I only touched you a little but still you didn't even come to say hello after I was stuck in that hell-hole. The only one who came was Karura and even then you refused to meet me when I sent her to find you."

"Karura did no such thing! If I knew I would have but she told me you tried to grope instead and I thought you didn't learn anything from your mistake!"

"Silence!" Kuruha demanded, "I will now pester you any longer…but…I will have my way with you at least once and I will not hold back." He was ready to prance unto Eruru until Hakuoro stood in front of her. The silent man stared back at Kuruha with cold eyes, "If you touch her…I'll obliterate you." He promised.

"Oh yea?" Kuruha laughed, "And what Oro are you supposed to be?"

"The god Oro…I am the god that was trapped within Hakuoro for years. I am the monster that took shape of a man. Your personalities are simply the personalities I adopted during my life as a human…but if you so wish to summon me to my true form…the form you do not possess…I will obliterate you to ashes."

Kuruha felt the enormous amount of energy building up in him and stepped back. The energy was so massive that he felt his body being pressed as if he was standing in front of strong wind. Eruru on the other hand didn't feel anything at all because the monster had no intentions of hurting or Aruru who was still fast asleep.

"I do not care for the other girls but you will not touch any of the girls here for as long as I am Hakuoro…do you understand…?"

Kuruha nodded, scampering like a frightened child, he raced to the door and disappeared in the darkness, "Oro…" he spoke to his fallen brother, "…find Oroha and Haku and capture him…I only buy you a few minutes until he decides to target the other girls…"

Oro nodded and followed behind Kuruha until he too disappeared into the darkness. Eruru randomly embraced Hakuoro from his behind and squeezed tightly, "Thank you Hakuoro…" she whispered, "…but if you can, can you protect the others as well. I can't imagine him violating the other girls."

"Kuruha is mostly harmless…and he is strong…I also lied, the only ones who know how to summon their god-form is Oroha, Haku and I. The others will need a little more time before they can turn into their god form as well…and most of all…I do not plan on protecting anyone but you two…" he gestured at her and her sister, "You…and her…are my precious daughters…I love you both with all my heart…unless…you actually want Kuruha all to yourself?" he asked Eruru who blushed madly red, "O-O-Of course not!"

And thus, the night has ended.


End file.
